war_of_omensfandomcom-20200213-history
Regent Ashkar
Ashkar is a teacher at a university in Jethes. He taught Listrata in the art of war until the young lady invaded the Pheneketian Islands. At the end of the conflict, Ashkar, disgusted with what his student had done, turned against Listrata. He is the first opponent featured in Listrata's campaign.He is also one of the tournament heroes, and is named Sang Ashkar in tournament. Personality Ashkar appears to be a very stern man. He is wise and, through his teachings, tries to pass on this wisdom to his pupils. After watching Listrata slaughter the innocents of the Pheneketian Islands, he described her as an "Ausonian thug". During her time at the university, Listrata was always an outcast, and it is possible that Ashkar treated her the same way to an extent. History It is unknown for how long Ashkar has taught at the university. Given his knowledge of warfare, it is reasonable to assume that he either has tactical experience himself, or has learned from his predecessors. He left Dalmiria with Listrata during her invasion of the Pheneketian Islands. It is unknown why he chose to do this. He is presumed to have returned to Dalmiria after the fight that followed. Ability ''Ashkar's ability is +1 per turn Similar to how Daru magic number is 5, this applies for Ashkar as well. Ashkar can also collect a higher income as magic can be used instead of gold. Secondly unlike Daru, Ashkar utilizes magic based cards particularly well, such as Daramek idols or Endazu cards. Favorable Cards Ashkar can work with either Daramek Idols, Endazu Inscriptions or even major Vespitole cards such as Holy Wrath * Boar Fetish, Sacred Tortoise, Herding Stones * Holy Wrath, Prayer, Devotion * Empowering Seal+Animas * Warding Circle, Unstable Runes, Engraved Urn * 5 cards Strategy Note: Strategies can be diverse, this will only cover a few of the possible strategies. Ashkar's core typically revolves around, you guessed it, Magic. Funnel out all your daramek idols and feed yourself magic to produce damage, allies, or . Secondly don't forget magic can be used to directly attack the opponent as well. So in a sense you can treat Askhar like Xalia or Sofocatro as well with a race to build the needed amount of magic. When utilizing idols, avoid having too many Sacred Tortoises as they're not worth in large numbers in comparison to Boar Fetish or Herding Stones. You can however utilize Sacred Tortoise to generate income for Holy Wrath although cards such as Loan or Ransack may also be used. Holy Wrath can then be cycled with other Vespitole cards with ease. Most Endazu Animas work well as with Empowering Seal, you are able to boost them up very quickly, or in some cases, have a better magic generation with cards such as Scroll of Petals. Lastly Warding circle unstable runes Engraved Urn. Utilize Unstable Runes to generate charges for Engraved Urn which you can use to nuke an opponent later, Paper Vipers can be used as well albeit they're not as good in offensive power. Category:Hero Category:Non-playable Category:Lore